swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Skoduss (character)
Age: 27 * Birth Planet: Dosh * Home Planet: Dantooine * Race: Trandoshan * Occupation: Jedi Historian/Watchman. * Server: Flurry * Alignment: Gray Youth In Skoduss's youth he spent most of his time researching information on anything he could. Skoduss was always one to know much, he craved knowledge, and knowledge called to him. Many found this to be unacceptable since trandoshans should of only focused on one thing, and that was the Scorekeeper, all trandoshans hunted for the Scorekeeper for Jagganath points to prove their worth. However this trandoshan thought he was meant for something even greater... Jedi Training One day a mysterious human visited the planet of Dosh, not many trandoshans respected humans or even tolerated them, but for some reason this person was admired by all of them, or shocked. I approached the man, but before I could say a word, he asked me if I knew I was a force sensitive, I immediately asked what that was or who, he chuckled and explained The Force to me, then I understood why I did some of the minor things that accured. The name of this man was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He told me about before Order 66 before the empire Jedi were the guardians of peace. Obi-wan asked if I wanted to train in the ways of the force, which I had to reflect on for some time but eventually I did in fact say yes to his request. So he began to train me in the arts of basic Teras Kasi movements to channel my force through, eventually I was deemed his padawan. I learned many things from him as his padawan, to much for me to describe unfortunately but it was nonetheless great,calming and knowledgeable. Finally after I did my last trial, he formally gave me the title Jedi Knight, my specialization was a Jedi Guardian, a lightsaber combatant. His presence with me was finished, I was saddened when he left but he told me he had other business on tatooine he had to attend to. Praxeum During his time on Flurry as newcomer of the Rebel Alliance, he met a Jedi Master named Strateus Cloudian on the battlefield of Restuss. Skoduss was ambushed by Boba Fett, in a hasty move Strateus used Cloud Vision on Boba Fett and we retreated back to the Rebel Base to reform an attack on the city. The attack was successful and we won the battle. After we celebrated our victory on the battle field Strateus offered me to join Praxeum, a Secret Jedi Order sworn to train scattered Jedi's so that we may revive the Council on Coruscant. Skoduss humbly accepted Strateus's offer. During his journey's with the order he trained several padawans. Gelchi was one of the memorable ones he trained. Gelchi had much talent and it intrigued Skoduss he learned Force Push so early, it's a difficult skill for young lings to even use but Gelchi was skilled in using it. During their travel's Skoduss taught Gelchi many things about the force, force power's, Custom Made Lightsaber Stances, and taught him a weaker passive ability to detect Shatterpoints (A very rare force phenomenon which only skilled user was Jedi Master Mace Windu) However as closer as Gelchi got to becoming a Jedi Knight the more tension was rained upon Praxeum, Betrayals, Power hungry jedi's and a love connection between Strateus and Syren. Eventually Praxeum was split up after one of the council member's Zion left because of personal reasons with Strateus, he could not handle him anymore. Skoduss and Gelchi also soon left along with Ravendar, Goldphive,Danjal and many other padawans. Category:Player characters